


Arya Stark mentions that should have happened in Season 7

by Dandalftheblonde



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bit late, Multi, how Arya could have been mentioned in season 7, wrote before season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandalftheblonde/pseuds/Dandalftheblonde
Summary: I wrote all of these a while ago. it bugged me that Arya got so few mentions in season & so I went on a writing Bender and finally decided to post them somwhere





	1. Chapter 1

“you don’t look much like him” Berric spoke up as they trudged through the snow.

“Like Who?” Jon asked, turning slightly to the strange man that he didn’t quite know what to make of yet.

“Lord Stark. You must favour your mother” Berric replied as he moved forward, spotting Gendry up ahead talking with Thoros. His steps faltered for a fraction of a second, enough for Jon to notice but not to question. Before Jon could ask him anything though, Berric stormed right over to his friend.

“Jon favours his mother” Berric spoke up, interrupting the squabbling going on.

“No, he doesn’t, he and Arya both have the Stark colouring” Gendry responded as Thoros tried to decipher why this tid-bit of information was important.

“Exactly that Gendry. I was just speaking with Jon about it when a conversation from King’s landing came into my head.” Berric explained.

“Someone tried to say Margery Tyrell looked like Lyanna. Some such bull shit about beauty. The point is, Lord Stark and Selmy both said otherwise and Lord Stark mentioned that the only person to favour his dead sister was his daughter” Berric recounted with some urgency.

“So, Arya looks like her aunt, what is the point?” Thoros asked as he took a sip from his wineskin.

“The point is that Jon must favour his mother, and he favours Arya Stark in looks. Lyanna Stark was missing for months during Robert’s rebellion” Berric tried to map out simply for them

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Gendry asked in alarm, his mind not clouded by wine, and easily picking up the strand of thought.

“Lyanna was kidnapped by Rhaegar Targaryen and died before the war’s end. There is no mystery there” Thoros interrupted as they walked on.

“There is a mystery if she had a child” Gendry spoke up. Unwilling to spell it out plainly for the Priest.

“If we don’t make it out of this alive Gendry, speak to the King. You might also want to mention your history with the little princess. Might make him see sense. If he is anything like your friend, he is going to be stubborn.” Berric warned as they looked back at Jon.


	2. Chapter 2

“Jon? Can I speak with you?” Gendry asked nervously as he leant against the edge of the boat while Jon walked past with Davos, Tyrion waiting at the end of the boat.  
“What about?” Jon asked, pausing and turning only slightly. With a quick glance from Gendry, Davos backed away curiously.  
“It’s something Berric said beyond the wall. I wasn’t strong enough to mention it before, and then we arrived in King’s Landing” Gendry admitted sheepishly.   
“Berric said many things beyond the wall Gendry, most of them about the Lord of light, I don’t believe everything I hear” Jon approached the topic nervously. Not sure what sort of thing could come out of Gendry’s mouth next.  
“He said you favoured your mother. But something didn’t sit right with him after he said it.” Gendry started unsure. He saw Brienne and the Hound slowly approaching, the hound somewhat reluctantly.  
“He obviously doesn’t know much” Jon laughed. Thinking back to the comfort he found as a child when he shared grey eyes with his little sister.  
“Yes, that’s what didn’t sit right. We both knew that you favour your sister in looks. That’s what got his mind whirling” Gendry confessed. His nerves reaching a peak as he approached the topic he was purposefully avoiding.  
“How did you meet my sister Gendry?” Jon snapped, suddenly growing very suspicious.  
“He said how you favour your mother, but also how Arya supposedly looked so much like Lyanna. He didn’t seem to think that these two statements were mutually exclusive. He wanted me to say this if he didn’t make it back” Gendry powered ahead, quite obviously avoiding the question.  
“How did he meet my sister?” Jon tried again, knowing full well that it would not have been in King’s Landing.  
“He met her on the road, met the Brotherhood on her travels North. Dirty and starving. They tried to take her to her mother for a ransom” Gendry began, trying ever so carefully to avoid revealing his involvement.  
“How did they know it was her, and how did you for that matter?” Jon continued as he stepped even closer, resting his hip along the edge of the boat.  
“The Hound identified her in the middle of a Tavern. They were originally just going to feed us and let us go on our way” Gendry explained, sighing with the realisation that he would not be able to get out of explaining the story in full to the fully focused King in the North.  
“I know so little of what has happened to her over the years. Perhaps you could elaborate on the ‘we’ of that statement” Jon commanded softly as he observed the emotions flitting across his face.  
“We left King’s Landing together, the day of Lord Stark’s execution. I didn’t know who she was at first. We were held captive at Harrenhal for a time, she got us out, that’s why they wanted to talk. The brotherhood could tell that we had escaped, probably wanted information. The hound came along before they got anywhere. The red woman came along a few days later. They asked me to tell you, I knew her the longest. But beyond when I was captured I don’t know. You would have had to asked them, I was too afraid to” Gendry tried to explain. Unwilling to look Jon in the face, worried at what he would see.  
“She was with the Hound for a while, I got enough of that from Brienne. Between then and when she turned up at Winterfell two weeks ago I don’t know. I dread to think what she went through because I couldn’t be there” Jon admitted, the only emotion being guilt the more he learnt of his sister’s journey.  
“She’s alive?” Gendry asked, shocked and relieved.  
“No one knows where she was for the last 3 years though” Jon added, his agitation growing.  
“There is someone who might know. I have no clue how to find him though” Gendry suggested, his brow furrowing at the disturbing memory.  
“She had a friend in Harrenhal, he got us out. The only thing other than a name I know of him is a phrase. ‘Valar Morghulis’, he’s the only other person she would have turned to on the road.” Gendry confessed  
“I’ll ask Varys if he can shed any light on the matter” Jon suggested, confusion clouding his face.  
“Don’t mention Arya’s name, he was a killer, there’s no need to raise suspicions unnecessarily.” Gendry advised, deep in thought.  
“You might want to talk with Brienne and Clegane, I had a most informative talk with them this morning after overhearing some squabbling. He was calling bullshit on something she had said” Jon smiled, glancing around the ship. He then continued to the prow where Daenerys was standing, surrounded by her advisers.  
“Before we begin, I have a question, particularly for Varys. What comes to mind when I say the phrase ‘Valar Morghulis’?” Jon asked as Davos quickly stuck to his side.  
“It is an old Valyria saying. It means all men must die” Missandei interrupted as Varys became deeply troubled.  
“Yes, young one, but you are forgetting the other side of the coin. ‘Valar Dohaeris’. I am nervous to ask my Lord, but does your interest stem from an interest in Braavos?” Varys asked reluctantly. Tyrion raised an eyebrow at such a random Segway in the conversation.  
“It might, a man Gendry met in his travels used the phrase. We believe the man may have returned to Westeros within the last few months” Jon explained.  
“All men must die Jon Snow, but all men must also serve. I don’t know why such a dangerous person owes you loyalty, but I now understand how you were able to accomplish the annihilation of the entirety of house Frey” Varys explained with a hint of accusation.   
Jon turned away from the entire party to recollect himself, leaning heavily against the edge of the boat.  
“What happened at the Frey’s?” I was meaning to ask.” Daenerys demanded, shocked by the reaction to the usually much more put together king in the North, who had lowered his head to conceal himself further in the hopes of recollecting himself.  
“That’s exactly the point. No one knew it was coming, there was not a whisper about any action being taken against the twins. Then all men involved in the red wedding were poisoned at a feast. The only warning anyone managed to get from Walder Frey’s traumatised wife was: ‘the North remembers, that winter came for house Frey’, then not a whisper since. Whoever managed to orchestrate such a feat is not to be crossed” Varys explained.  
“Or they were working alone” Jorah interrupted as he moved closer.  
“That would be impossible Mormont. The entire male line was wiped out with clinical precision” Varys replied, Daenerys deep in thought and not noticing Jon flinching with every word uttered.  
“Working alone makes more sense, one person silently taking them out would not create whispers. There are only a few people that would be able to accomplish such feats. You know who they are Varys but are too scared to admit it.” Jorah replied. The following silence meant that Jon was easily heard when he whispered  
“Arya, what happened?” with such fear and pride that none were able to know what to make of it.  
“Varys, the only other time your little birds have failed you. You were not able to locate my sister in the very city you were living in. I think you might very well have been outsmarted by her again” Jon spoke up with a shaky voice.  
“Nothing Good came in that raven, I didn’t realise it came in the form of a girl” Tyrion muttered, sitting next to the nervous Varys, trying to share his misery.  
“Your sister seems to have my entire small council quaking in their boots, I do so hope you will be able to keep her in line” Daenerys concluded as she watched every face surrounding her go pale


	3. Chapter 3

Daenerys approached the prow of the ship hesitantly as she watched Jon sharpening long claw carefully. She was joined as always by Tyrion and Varys who refused to leave her side since that night.   
“How much fucking longer until we reach white Harbour?” The Hound groused as he sat up properly, shocking Daenerys as she had failed to notice the other men who were eagerly watching out for the frozen harbour of the north.   
“Still another day most likely” Jon responded as Gendry approached with two casks of warm ale to ward off the cold, handing one over to Jon.  
“Your Grace? It’s not arbour gold, but it keeps the cold at Bay” Jon explained as he offered over the ale for a sip.  
“Thank you” Daenerys replied as she carefully took the cask from his hand.  
“once we land and arrive at Winterfell, where will we house our supplies? Tedious I know, but of great importance” Varys interjected, trying to keep the conversation away from any dalliances that Tyrion had warned him about.  
“Sansa will organise for your supplies to be kept in the Winterfell stores, your shares will be rationed by the kitchens. I know you may like to keep control of your own food, but it is winter and they know what they are doing” Jon supplied as he received the cask back and took a large gulp.  
“What is Lady Stark like, I know she was married to Lord Tyrion while in Kings Landing.” Daenerys questioned, determined not to enter Winterfell unawares as she had done with her interactions with Jon.  
“Aye, she was forced to marry Tyrion, she escaped with Lord Baelish and was then sold to the Boltons, she was not treated kindly, Ramsay was a cruel man, we were reunited after she escaped. He’s dead now” Jon explained pensively, remembering the state Ramsay was in when they burned his body.   
“Your other siblings have returned home I hear, I’m sure that’s a tale and a half” Varys provoked as he saw Jon start to retreat into his own head, and not wanting to pass the opportunity to glean more information.  
“Yes, Bran survived beyond the wall for a couple years, God knows how, he’s a cripple if you recall” Jon breathed deeply as he replied, trying not to look back on the horrors in his head.  
“How was he crippled?” Daenerys asked in a mixture of shock and curiosity, eager to learn about Jon’s background.  
“Lord Tyrion’s siblings threw him from a tower while climbing” Varys explained as he saw the pain reflected in Jon’s face as he reflected on the last time he saw Bran, sleeping after his fall.  
“He said he saw the Night King and his armies” Daenerys piped up as she recalled the raven from Sansa.  
“Sansa said he had visions, a point she was adamant to explain were no trick” Jon explained with determination, though all could see the slight confusion in his eyes as he explained this.   
Missandei and Grey Worm approached the group as they saw the seriousness of the conversation in their queen’s face.  
“I have to ask my Lord, but what of your other sister Arya? We all thought she was dead” Varys spoke up with a very rarely seen nervousness in his voice.  
“What do you mean you all thought she was dead?” Jon asked, his voice tinged in anger.  
“She disappeared the day your Lord Father was arrested, no one has seen her since” Tyrion explained, trying to diffuse the situation as he saw the tension mounting between Jon and Varys.  
“Not one of my little birds could locate her” Varys added, determined to clear up the mystery of the elusive stark  
“Arry’s alive? I thought she died at the red wedding” Gendry spoke up, his voice twisting with hope and grief. The Hound tried to no avail to interrupt Gendry with a significant amount of grunting, only to gain the attention of the entire party.  
“Red Wedding?” Jon asked furiously as he turned to his new friend, his back snapping to attention at the thought that he had been hiding something from him.  
“The Brotherhood were going to sell her to the Frey’s when I was taken by the red witch” Gendry clarified quickly when he saw the reaction gained   
“You couldn’t keep your trap shut, could you? You bloody idiot, even bloody Thoros knew not to bring it up and he’s half way to pissed permanently.” The Hound grumbled as he snatched Gendry’s ale away from him before promptly snatching it away.   
“Why would you keep such important information to yourselves?” Missandei asked curiously, though not fully grasping how delicate the situation was as, though the others could as they all saw the anger radiating off of Jon.  
“Would you want to explain to him that we all lost the little bitch?” The Hound replied roughly as Brienne and Podrick ascended the stairs to his left.  
“Are you talking about Lady Arya?” Pod asked curiously, interest clearly written on his face, wanting to learn more about the only person he’s seen that could go toe to toe with Brienne.  
“It appears most all of you know her, this conversation has become quite riveting in all the mysteries surrounding her.” Daenerys supplied as she sat next to Jon, slightly disconcerted by what she was hearing.  
“Yeah, a great mystery of how a 12-year-old managed to survive in a war-torn country for years without dying” Jon grunted, barely able to contain his anger at how many secrets were being kept about his little sister.  
“Quite simply, she killed them all, and I highly doubt she stayed in Westeros after the stunt you pulled” The Hound explained before turning to Brienne. Daenerys widened her eyes in shock at this information, quite concerned with all she was learning about Jon’s sister.  
“I was trying to protect her” Brienne gritted out, the frustration of an ongoing disagreement clear on her face.   
“How long ago did you last have contact with this woman?” Grey Worm asked, with no inflection, trying not to show any shock, but wanting the conversation to progress further.  
“A few years ago, after she nearly killed me, Arya left me for dead after fleecing me of my coin and horse” The Hound grumbled again,


	4. Chapter 4

“Your Grace, please make yourself comfortable we may be here some time” Lady Sansa offered politely, though slightly coldly. Daenerys hadn’t earnt Sansa’s trust as she had Jon’s yet, but Sansa could see the relationship between the two growing stronger as they sat together at the War table with a map of the North before them.  
“Thank you, Lady Sansa, who are your companions?” Daenerys asked as she adjusted her Dragon chain from tangling in front of her.  
“Lady Brienne and her squire Ser Podrick, Maester Wolkin and Samwell Tarly of the Night’s Watch, I believe you met his father,” Sansa introduced from her seat, surrounded by the scrolls which would be of importance in this meeting.  
“I see you were accompanied by Ser Jaime, and his companion, I must say though that I am not familiar with his name, he appears to be running late” Sansa continued as Daenerys observed Sam to see whether he was holding any animosity towards her. Sam though was far from thinking about his family, but rather when he and Bran should divulge their latest discovery to Jon.   
“Perhaps we should wait for Bran to join us” Sam interrupted, unsure whether any plans should be made with his input and knowledge, and not wanting to confront Jon alone.  
“He’s observing the training for the next hour while we familiarise ourselves with our resources and so we can explain the landscape to Daenerys” Jon explained as he stood, considering the map in front of him.  
“Very well, let us proceed” Sansa started. “we have the blacksmiths working day and night for armour and we have another shipment from White Harbour for leathers and furs expected within the next few days. The main concern is with the grain stores, before the winter snows come too heavily we should order some shipments from your strongholds in Essos. Do not worry, each house expects to pay for their share of any extra supplies required, but we expect a long winter and have been at war when we should have been preparing” Sansa explained as she handed over several scrolls, outlining their resources and requirements for winter.  
“Thank you, Sansa, I know you weren’t expecting to do this alone so soon” Jon replied as he witnessed firsthand what Sansa had been up to.  
“This was not difficult Jon, keeping the Lords in check was difficult” Sansa replied sharply, trying to contain her anger at her brother’s absence.  
“How were the Northern Lords since Jon arrived in Dragon Stone, I believe one of them is missing from this meeting” Lord Varys enquired a little too insistently for Sansa’s taste.  
“I’m surprised your birds haven’t informed you my Lord, Lord Baelish was executed for treason two weeks ago” Sansa replied with an expressionless face, having discussed with Arya the need to limit the amount of information Lord Varys gained about certain elements of their history.  
“What charges?” Jon asked in confusion, having thought that Sansa was well and truly under Lord Baelish’s thumb when he had left.  
“Conspiring to have father killed and starting the war” Sansa stated simply as she leant forward to pick up another scroll, this one containing updates on the army of the dead’s movements south. They were slow, but still too close for Sansa’s liking.  
“Sorry I’m late, I was intercepted by Lord Stark about the last time I saw the Frey cunt, I was with you Jaime, it was the night before he died apparently” Bronn announced far too loudly as he entered the meeting.  
“No, it wasn’t, the Frey’s died a fortnight later” Jaime replied, grasping his sword in order to contain his exasperation with his crass friend.  
“Not according to the all-knowing tree Lord. It doesn’t matter either way. Where is your Master of Arms my Lady?” Bronn questioned with genuine curiosity as he leant against the back of Jaime’s chair.  
“Training the children strong enough to hold arms near the Godswood” Sansa supplied after a quick glance outside to ascertain the approximate time. “Why do you ask?” Sansa queried as she saw his grin.  
“I saw someone blindfolding themselves before sparring with the Hound down in the training yard” Bronn chuckled. Podrick perked up at the sound of this.  
“My Lady, perhaps we should observe” Podrick started up as he inched towards the door, desperate to watch Arya training again.  
“I do have to make sure she doesn’t kill him I suppose, perhaps we should reconvene in half an hour” Sansa offered as she stood up, at her words Podrick sprinted out the room, followed closely by Brienne, who though curious, was more anxious that Arya not be hurt.  
“Who is in the training yard may I ask?” Lord Tyrion enquired as Sansa readied to leave.  
“Lady Arya Stark my Lord” Sansa sighed as she left, not even bothering to look back. At her words, half the room scrambled, Jon rushed after her, having not seen Arya since he had arrived back, Gendry who had stood unassumingly behind him hot on his heels. Daenerys arched her eyebrow at Varys who could offer no other explanation for the mad rush, so Daenerys and her top advisors left the council room in a much more ordered fashion, Tyrion peeling off to descend the stairs, knowing he would not be able to view the events from the balcony. As they all arrived they were witness to Arya dodging the blows that the Hound was sending her way, and just as the last person arrived, Arya had swerved to hold a practise dagger to the Hound’s throat.  
“alright you little bitch, you proved your point” the Hound grumbled as their stances relaxed  
“Are you still angry with me?” Arya smirked as she took off her blindfold and moved towards the other practise weaponry.  
“Not so much now. How the fuck did you learn to fight blind?” the Hound replied as he tossed the practise sword haphazardly back at the table.   
“Good. And I learnt by doing” Arya responded as she picked up two staffs and tossed one to Lady Lyanna as she sat on the edge of the Yard laughing.  
“You ready to train again?” Arya asked, arching an eyebrow at Lyanna’s laughter.  
“Yes, anything I should know today?” Lyanna asked as she stood up and grasped the staff.  
“know this, there are two ends to this staff, and it is long enough to start one manoeuvre half way through another. You need to know how to move to anticipate both” Arya explained as she walked back to the centre of the yard, with Lyanna following her.  
“My Ladies?” Varys shouted down in slight alarm as they stood ready to attack. “I believe your attendance in our council meeting would be more beneficial this morning”. At his voice both of them looked up to see a sea of shocked faces staring down at them, the most disconcerting one though was that of Varys to Arya. She could see him trying to figure out where she had disappeared to.   
“My Ladies, perhaps you would accompany me to the council room” Lord Tyrion piped up from the stairs, as he measured up both of them, and coming to no particularly useful conclusion as he turned to leave.  
They all made their way back in silence, refusing to bring up what had just transpired. Everyone took their seats, Arya seating herself between Sansa and where Jon stood by the table, causing Lord Varys to consider her carefully, her position making her a mediator between her siblings, but also giving her a perfect view of the others and easy access to the door.  
“Hello again Gendry, I see the Red bitch couldn’t kill you” Arya commented as she looked around, and spotting her old friend.  
“I thought you died at the red wedding” Gendry responded, not noticing the sharp glare he received from Jon, who was angry at the undisclosed connection he had to his sister.  
“Well, I was there but I’m sure the rags confused the Freys, they were extremely gullible though” Arya noted as she turned back to the matter at hand as Bran was wheeled in.  
“I believe they were just too drunk to notice you poisoning them is all dear sister” Bran interjected as he rolled towards the table.  
“Perhaps we can all catch up at the feast this evening, these matters are too trivial to worry over in a council meeting” Sansa interrupted as she saw Daenerys turn towards Varys and Tyrion for answers.  
“Before we start, I am curious Lady Arya as to why you are Training Lady Lyanna and not the Master at Arms” Daenerys interrupted, her curiosity getting the better of her.  
“The master at Arms does not understand how a person of Lady Lyanna’s stature could get the better of a man grown’s stature” Arya stated as if explaining simple addition to a child, an attitude that rankled Daenerys to no end.   
“The wall has fallen, a few night’s watchmen are half a day ahead of them, but they are slowly making their way south. The Night King is on Viserion’s back but is staying with the strength of his army and they are making slow progress, the best place to meet them would be a day’s march north of here, but we need archers capable of shooting Viserion down” Bran explained without asking for an invitation from the others. They continued to discuss the possible course of actions for the battle.  
“What about Anguy?” Gendry offered regarding the problems they were facing with tackling Viserion.  
“From the brotherhood?” Arya questioned as she turned to consider him.  
“Yeah, we met up with them at the wall, Anguy is the best I’ve ever met with a bow, you were saying dragon glass kills wights” Gendry added  
“It’s possible, but he would need to know where to strike, dragon hide is nearly impenetrable, do you know where his fatal wound is? Perhaps if he aimed for that then he would be able to get a blow through his skin without the use of a war machine, it’s just a matter of getting him close enough” Arya suggested  
“How would you suggest he gets close enough to shoot him” Tyrion asked, considering the feasibility of their suggestion.  
“depends on our battle lines, either he scouts ahead or someone takes him up on one of the other dragons, can you hold the dragons steady enough to get a clean shot?” Arya asked as she turned to Daenerys.  
“I don’t know, I haven’t exactly ridden them into battle all that often” Daenerys replied as she considered the possibility.  
“Then practise, we have a couple of days, take your dragons up to test their manoeuvrability and train them, your ancestors didn’t just let them run riot the entire time” Arya replied as if she were simple.  
“A dragon is not a slave” Daenerys snapped defensively, alerting Jon that a confrontation might be imminent, and he did not know what side to take.  
“Jaime, did your father not tirelessly teach you to read and write despite your protests?” Arya asked as she turned without acknowledging Daenerys’ rebuke.  
“Yes, how did you know that?” Jaime asked, slightly disturbed by her intimate knowledge of his childhood  
“Are you thankful that your father instilled this discipline?” Arya moved on from his question  
“Yes” Jaime responded, getting suspicious of what she asked.  
“Good parents teach and discipline their children in order that they might learn greater skills into adulthood. I am not suggesting that you enslave your dragons, merely that you train them” Arya explained.  
“My Lady, not many are privy to Jaime’s struggles with his letters when he was young, may you explain how you are privy to this particular titbit.” Tyrion interjected before they could continue with their battle plans.   
“I served as your father’s cupbearer in Harrenhal, of course he had no idea who I was, but he found me entertaining” Arya shrugged as she picked up one of Sansa’s scrolls.  
“If we kit out all soldiers, they need to carry their own supplies for the march North, Sansa, what portions can we afford to take to the battle, not too much, I’d suggest hunting in the forests throughout the day, but I’m not sure of Nymeria’s position right now.” Arya continued on.  
“Who is Nymeria?” Daenerys asked as she tried to remember the names of all the ladies of the north, but not recalling the name.  
“My Direwolf, she has a rather large wolf pack from the neck, I would not suggest taking their food” Arya explained.  
“You found Nymeria?” Sansa asked in disbelief.  
“she stayed in the forest that I sent her to, not sure whether she would move on now though” Arya replied as they continued off topic.  
“Nymeria is heading North Arya, but we have more pressing issues right now” Bran interrupted.   
“Right, the Dothraki and the Unsullied need to be supplied with Dragon glass, it should have arrived from Dragonstone already. Have the Master at Arms distribute it later today, we should train with it for the next few days before we know exactly where we’ll meet the Night King” Jon explained.   
“I believe that is all we can do for today, we will have you notified when the feast is ready” Sansa spoke up as she stood to leave.   
Later that day, Daenerys and her advisors were gathered as the Starks headed for the Godswood. Tyrion stood with a glass of wine while Varys lounged near Missandei and Grey Worm near the window.  
“Lady Stark seemed to know quite a bit about battle strategy, I’m almost tempted to have her replace you Lord Tyrion” Daenerys commented archly, clearly unhappy with how unprepared she was for her encounter with the youngest Stark girl.  
“Well, we know very little of what she was up to after the arrest of her father, I do know that she would never leave her family” Tyrion replied as he stared down at his glass deep in thought.  
“I see, how would you explain her understanding of battle strategy though my Lord?” Daenerys needled as she silently asked for answers concerning their knowledge of the unknown Starks.  
“Lord Tywin was in Harrenhal at the height of the war with Robb Stark, his cupbearer would be privy to all his war councils there. Lady Arya Stark, to remain undiscovered would have had to remain silent while her master plotted to kill her brother. That explains how she has a thorough knowledge of battle strategy” Tyrion theorised as he slowly drained his glass. As Daenerys listened and considered Tyrion’s thoughts, the direction of the conversation disturbed her.  
“What Lord Tyrion is avoiding your Grace is how she got out. From what I heard of the stories of Harrenhal, that place was a death sentence” Varys piped up as Tyrion remained silent as he stared at his empty glass with a frown.  
“So, what you are telling me is that Lady Arya Stark is an unknown threat with an unknown history?” Daenerys asked, clearly unhappy. “Lady Sansa was held captive in Kings Landing before moving on to the Vale and then returning home, Lord Bran was presumed dead, and went north and now has visions from some special trees, Jon has fatal stab wounds, and you have no information on the last Stark, I wonder at your use Lord Varys” Daenerys continued as she listed all she knew.  
“If I may your grace” Missandei spoke up, frowning as she considered what she was about to say. “Lady Arya trained blindfolded. This practise is not used in Westeros, the only place I know this practise of training is used is in the free city of Braavos” Missandei explained.  
“Grey Worm, the Unsullied don’t train blindfolded?” Daenerys asked as she turned slightly, her curiosity growing.  
“The Unsullied need not have their senses removed, they fight on a battlefield not on the streets


	5. Chapter 5

When winter comes for war,  
You shall hear no Lions roar.  
When winter forces you to yield,  
No Stags shall graze upon the field.  
When winter creeps upon you from the shadows,  
No Roses shall bloom from the meadow.   
When winter wreaks havoc on the land,  
There will be no Snakes in the sand.   
When winter brings to life all it finds grim,  
The Krakens will freeze where they swim.  
When winter sets and the land begin to shiver,   
The Flayed Man will start to rot and wither. When winter fights to the last sliver,  
No more Trouts shall swim in the river   
When winter ravages and all despair,  
No Falcons shall fly high in the air.  
When winter shows you what happens when snow falls,  
Not even Dragons breath shall warm your halls.   
When winter comes with all its might,  
Only the Wolves shall howl in the night.

“What do you think of aligning with the Starks?” Daenerys asked as she sat with Olenna, with all the talks of dragons and courage, she wanted to know what the old woman would say regarding Jon Snow.  
“I only know Sansa from the Starks that live. I would not be able to advise you accurately” Olenna warned as she sat back, picking up the glass of wine from the carved table before her.  
“You have lived long enough to make an educated guess.” Daenerys countered. Varys and Tyrion perked up at the chance of hearing her opinion as much as Daenerys seemed to be.  
“Though I cannot predict the actions of the Starks, they have stayed almost as an institution long before Aegon the conqueror arrived on this spit of land. There is a saying that everyone in Westeros that has lived long enough knows.” Olenna started, taking a healthy gulp of her wine. She was of an age to remember Ned as a young man, of his father and the ferociousness of a Stark on the defensive.   
“Old sayings mean little when I plan to change the political structure of Westeros.” Daenerys pointed, slightly offended that the woman before her was being so vague.  
“When winter comes with all its might, only the wolves shall howl in the night. I do not refer to politics your grace, of the deep seeded drive for survival, the Starks have always come out on top, long before your ancestors seated dragons. You would be wise to remember that. The starks endure. Whether through playing the game of thrones that you so dearly want to win, or by ripping the throat out of an opponent they see as threatening. When winter sets in for truth, if you are unsure of where you stand, you want to be part of their pack.” Olenna lectured cryptically. Though she knew the Starks to be weakened politically, Olenna knew that was not why they had stayed in power for so long. The wolves are their most ferocious when backed against a wall.  
“Which Starks still live?” Daenerys asked, turning to Varys,  
“Jon, the bastard of Ned Stark. Sansa Stark, she was betrothed to my nephew, and then to a man who by all accounts was worse. There are whispers that Bran still lives, his exact location is a matter for debate. Rickon the youngest was killed at the battle of the bastards. Only Arya remains a mystery.” Tyrion listed, hoping that the very short description would not be picked apart.   
“She was last seen the day of her father’s execution, and that was after a month on the streets of kings landing. Her survival would truly be unlikely, but also most worrying” Varys interjected, not wanting to end Tyrion’s statement with the unknown.  
“Most worrying Lord Varys?” Daenerys asked, raising an eyebrow pointedly. She was not impressed with the less than concrete information on the final Stark.  
“She disappeared into a war-torn country, where any information on her whereabouts would have been worth a king’s ransom. No one has seen hide nor hair from her, either they are very loyal, or she is far better a master of whispers than I” Varys tried to elaborate without delving into certain rumours or the outcomes of his attempts to find the missing Stark.  
“That is surely not all you know of the girl” Daenerys replied slightly perturbed.  
“There is a rumour. Whether it is the girl we are after is the most worrisome, however there were tales after the elimination of the Freys” Varys revealed uncomfortably.  
“What rumour could worry you so much?” Daenerys asked, a brief chuckle spilling from her lips.  
“Only the Freys involved in the Red Wedding attended a feast your grace, a fortnight after your arrival here in Westeros. There were a few lesser families from the house excluded, they were not involved in the red wedding. However, all principle participants of the massacre of the Starks were poisoned en masse. The servers, even Lord Walder’s new wife was spared, but all who took up sword against the Starks under guest rite were found dead” Varys began to explain.  
“What you are describing is the story of a Gaul Lord Varys, I managed to tell the difference of what was invented to scare children and what was long dead a long time ago” Daenerys interrupted, feeling as if she were being treated to a scary story before bed.  
“This is only what we know of as fact your grace. The stories of ghouls are the tales that followed. Those that asked the survivors, learnt only that it was by Lord Walder’s hand and not at the same time, and that a woman left the hall after giving only one message to Lord Walder’s new wife. She had said that the North Remembers and that Winter came for house Frey. Revenge was taken by Sansa and Jon against the Bolton’s. Tyrion killed Tywin, the instigator of the plot, but one woman, barely fully grown took revenge for the red wedding. She took revenge alone and even those that witnessed the bloodless massacre could not tell you how. There are those that call her the ghost of Lyanna Stark, avenging the death of her family, there are those that call her a Northern Wolf, only some whisper that Arya Stark comes with winter with death on her tail. No one was able to find her for years, and then a woman with the Stark colouring killed hundreds of the Stark’s enemies in one night. If that was Arya Stark, you had best hope she does not come for you.”   
“There is something to be said for the wolf blood your grace. In summer you find an irritable animal, surrounded on all sides. In winter, the hunter comes forth and thrives. No one here would have known the previous generation of Starks well; however, I have not survived for so long by doing what I wish with no regards to those around me. Brandon Stark, he was a hell beast when something got under his skin. He was tortured to death trying to save his father from the wild fire your father was so fond of. Choked himself on his chains trying to reach him. The elder Stark had ambition, ambition that got him killed. Lyanna caused the death of thousands, your grace. Do you want to know the truth of Robert’s rebellion? These men can tell you many fancy tales of a bad and mad king, of the uprising having something to do with your brother and the usurper, of kidnappings and hurt pride. I can tell you an old woman’s wisdom and how the personality of one woman was the spark that lit a thousand barrels of wild fire.” Olenna spoke. Leaning towards the queen, who did not truly know what to think of these complex revelations being revealed just by asking about the Starks.  
“There are many reasons Robert was able to usurp the Throne my lady, this tale is but a catalyst” Varys tried to interrupt, knowing full well that this story would only complicate things.  
“I would prefer not to be kept in the dark regarding any matter Lord Varys. Lady Olenna, weave this tale that you find so important that my brother or his masters could not explain to me over the course of my life” Daenerys demanded, genuinely enjoying the back and forth between her small council and the information she was gathering because of it.  
“Rhaegar was married, had two children, and was fond of music. This anyone could tell you, though Viserys was a child and could not understand the intricacies of court at that time. Many were unhappy at that time it is true, and many lived in fear. But the king was old and all hope was placed on Rhaegar. Though he was not cruel like his father, he was set upon by a madness nonetheless. He met Lady Lyanna Stark at a tourney at Harrenhal. She was betrothed to Robert Baratheon already. From what I could tell at this particular tourney, I was not intimately acquainted with the lady, but she was not particularly taken with him. Lord Stark had set up the betrothal after Eddard squired at Storms end. He was only just seeing the unsuitableness of the match during the tourney. Before hand he seemed happy to have his friend as brother in law. But the more he saw them together the more realisation dawned on him. Lyanna was a she-wolf, through and through. There are stories I could tell you of what she got involved in at the tourney, but another time. She fought and she railed against Robert as much as she could within what was allowed of her. But Robert was blind, he saw a pretty face with a magnificent reputation, and he wanted to conquer that. To mount the she-wolf and bear proud sons from great houses, and then go back to his whores. If you were placed in this position, what would you do your grace? She had not the power or authority to object, so many of us women are forced into these marriages, but not all are half wolf as half of the Starks turn out to be” Olenna began. It was so many years ago that she could not describe the exact chain of events, but she knew and saw enough to open the queen’s eyes to the reality and wounds this country held.  
“I was forced to marry Khal Drogo my Lady, it was forced and I survived. It is not a fate I would willingly push on another without fair cause” Daenerys responded, her emotions being caught up in this tale.  
“Lyanna was, like you being pushed into a marriage before she was ready, and it was only for her father’s ambition. At this tourney Rhaegar met Lyanna, and as King Robert told the story, he kidnapped the man’s bride, stealing her away into the night, and Robert rallied his men to find her. Ned Stark followed, wanting his sister back. Brandon and his father rode to King’s Landing demanding answers from the mad king for which they were executed. Ned led the Starks into the rebellion and the houses that were living in fear, that were suffering under a bad king’s rule rallied behind them. All this because two men saw the she-wolf of Winterfell and wanted her. Lyanna died before the war was over your grace. By all accounts Ned found her as she lay dying. Robert took the throne as ransom for his lost bride, and Lord Stark returned to the North, supporting his friend’s claim with the bones of his sister brother and father. Lyanna started a war because she would not submit to the will of a Stag, and a dragon tried in his stead. All this blood shed on account of wounded pride and the madness of kings. Viserys saw his older heroic brother. He would not have told you of things he did not understand. He did not experience the cruelty of his mad father or understand the intricacies of a man grown. These are truths that needed to be observed objectively, by a woman who understood the ways of the world that in the end only four people were brave enough to fight against. Do you want to know why I tell you this now?” Olenna asked Daenerys who was near tears at learning the unbiased truth of a rebellion she was raised to condemn.  
“Why? Other than to tell me that the very atrocities I have been trying to stop were committed by my own family tenfold?” Daenerys questioned. She was clearly not pleased with being faced with these truths.  
“You needed to know why people rejected Targaryen rule, so that you can show the people how you are different from your predecessors. You also need to understand the people you are considering aligning yourself with. Jon Snow is Ned Stark’s bastard from that rebellion. He was raised by a man who went to war for his sister and his friend. Though he holds the name Snow, now as a matter of pride since he could choose a new one as King, he is a Stark. They fight for their pack. Sansa was brutalised by Joffrey, forced to marry Lord Tyrion, subjected to years of captivity and cruelty here in King’s Landing. She escaped with Lord Baelish, he is a snake in the grass, useful but manipulative. She was married to a man that reportedly hunted women through the woods as sport with dogs. At one point the younger boys were reported as dead. Rickon was three when the war started, he died at the battle of the bastards, shot yards from Jon Snow. Bran is a cripple, yet there are rumours of his survival in a world that wants him dead. What he has been up to is anyone’s guess, but he would not have sat back idle. While in King’s Landing, there were eyes everywhere and Lord Stark confided in very few, but he was known to worry about his youngest girl, she had the wolf blood, he said she resembled Lyanna in looks and spirit. And you think just because she was a child, that she would have disappeared or stepped into line? If the assassin of the bloodless Massacre was Arya Stark, and she has taken up arms in support of your family, there is only one thing you should know. Winter is the time for wolves. All lies dead and cold in winter, but the wolves thrive” Olenna finished, taking up her glass again, seemingly breaking the spell that had come over all in the room.


	6. Chapter 6

“Melisandre, you should know that I don’t follow your faith, but you return again to my halls. I had thought that you might stay for the arrival of the King that you so desperately wanted me to meet. I presume your arrival here is important” Daenerys asked as she sat before the map of Westeros as Melisandre glanced around, already familiar with her surroundings.  
“My Lord only shows me visions in the flames when needed. The night king, there were prophesies I discovered with my fellow followers across the narrow sea” Melisandre started, stroking the edge of the table. Her movements were as always graceful and alluring, however she did not know how to proceed with the queen.  
“The Prince that was promised shall bring the dawn. You are saying that there was another prophesy regarding this enemy beyond the wall” Daenerys clarified, eyeing the woman sharply.   
“There were whispers that there was more to this prophesy, and I discovered it. The Prince, or Princess that was promised shall bring the dawn. But the great enemy is defeated by no one, and a thicker darkness than the flames can detect shroud his fall. I have only once encountered darkness that my Lord of Light would not enlighten. I tell you this now in preparation. My part is yet to be fulfilled in this game, but my part comes to an end before the close of winter” Melisandre explained.   
“It seems you are not the only one that is gifted with visions. Jon’s siblings returned to Winterfell in his absence. It seems the brother has a greater knowledge of this great enemy. Would you have any insight into these occurrences?” Daenerys asked curiously, glancing down at the map that currently showed very little of her troops movements across the country.  
“my visions lay with the Lord of Light, I am not privy to what he gifts others. I would however tread carefully where they are concerned. Jon is fiercely loyal. His siblings should be avoided in any negotiations you may have.” Melisandre advised all too vaguely.  
“He seemed rather composed when he found out about Arya and Bran’s survival. He thought both of them to be dead” Daenerys commented as she stood, circling the table, knocking over the twins as she moved.  
“Jon is far from home, supposedly in enemy territory. It is not the first time he has had to play a mummer’s part for the sake of his survival and duty. The wildlings were considered enemies when Jon first encountered them. They reached a relative truce for the sake of destroying the others. He is here for the survival of his people, he could not appear weak in front of you. The Starks are pack animals your grace. Remember that in the wars to come”


	7. Chapter 7

“What brings you hear to break your fast your grace? Surely you would better spend your time with your small council” Sansa asked, as she sat with Arya. They were joined by Daenerys and Missandei, who both sat ramrod straight.  
“Why did you scoff last council? Anyone would think you found humour in my being sold off and being raped” Daenerys demanded icily. She had tried to remain civil yesterday, knowing that she should show no weakness before the northern lords, and lashing out at their precious starks would not have ended well. Sansa’s lip curled up, clearly not enjoying Daenerys’ attitude.  
“I think what my sister is reacting to, is your belief that being sold like a broodmare as you so eloquently put it and being raped by your lawful husband is not something that every woman in this country has experienced. Sansa may have been lucky when she was sold off to Tyrion, they needed her for political reasons, and raping her was not something Tyrion wanted to be a part of. However, her second husband had no such compunction. He was known for flaying people, and hunting whores through the woods with his precious hounds. She may not have been starved, and wandering through the wilderness, but your suffering at the hands of men is not a unique story here, we have been at war for years, the only unique part of your story is having overcome the men who would have done you harm and become a queen with the help of your dragons” Arya interjected as she stabbed at her food.  
“You do not consider what I had to go through as suffering?” Daenerys choked out in disbelief, Missandei shot up even further at the confrontation before her.  
“Of course, you suffered. What Sansa took exception to was your disregard for her own suffering and the suffering of all the people she now is tasked with protecting. Just because the people of Westeros were not slaves, does not mean they did not fall victim to abuses of people in authority.” Arya interjected again. Sansa, was sat frozen lest she reveal a rather unladylike scowl.  
“And what would you have done in our place?” Daenerys asked, turning sharply to the younger girl who seemed much more outspoken than she did in the council meeting.  
“I was never in your position your grace. Instead I had to chose between the captivity found with my name within kings landing or flee. I chose to flee, became a beggar in kings landing travelled across a war-torn country watch the atrocities associated with war, starved, and held captive as a commoner. You do not need a play by play of my experiences of war to know that they were not friendly. Suffering is a universal experience in these times.” Arya replied to the stiffly composed woman before her.  
“You were betrothed to one of the Frey sons as part of the alliance Rob brokered to cross the twins” Sansa interjected, wanting to see what Arya would say, and the queen would think to this information.  
“It seems you very nearly were in our positions.” Daenerys commented.  
“Well then, I killed my betrothed. Simple as that.” Arya added, looking up in contemplation.  
“Lady Sansa, which Frey son was your sister betrothed to? I do not believe you clarified.” Missandei interrupted nervously. She saw her queen was angry, but she was calming down at hearing the reasoning behind the curt responses from the women before her.  
“I am not entirely sure. I believe that was to be arranged once Arya was recovered” Sansa tried to remember.  
“It does not matter; my answer would still be the same you are aware. The entirety of the male Frey line is dead” Arya clarified, drinking deeply from the skin of ale she kept at her side.  
“You know I do not wish to know Arya. I distinctly remember telling you that the Freys were dead and burnt and that’s all I want to know” Sansa grunted in annoyance.  
“Are you privy to what occurred at the Twins? Lord Varys spoke to me about it, but his information at the time was limited” Daenerys perked up in interest. Her previous anger completely vanishing at the mention of the mystery.  
“Of course, his information was limited. I’m not sloppy” Arya grunted as Sansa winced.  
“I believe an explanation is due here your grace. While you rallied behind your family name while in exile, Arya had to forsake hers. She is very good at what she does, but it is not a good idea to press for details. I did not ask though I knew her capable of orchestrating the red feast. Ignorance is sometimes bliss” Sansa sighed. Missandei stared at Arya in alarm. Daenerys tilted her head in thought as she took in the slight woman who sat smirking as she ate her food.


	8. Chapter 8

“So, Pod, what can you tell me of Winterfell? I trust Brienne has been training you well. What of the Stark girls?” Tyrion asked as he relaxed with a glass of wine on the boat to white harbour.  
“Lady Sansa has been taking on the duties of Winterfell. There was a little tension between her and her brother at first but things seemed to settle down. They’re setting in for a long winter and a hard war” Pod replied. He chose to refrain from the rich wine that Tyrion was drinking and instead chose a mug of ale.  
“What of Lady Arya?” Tyrion pressed, noting the hesitation in Pod with concern. Pod glanced at the floor as he fidgeted with his mug to postpone his reply.  
“She returned a week or so before we left. We aren’t entirely sure of all of her movements before that time though my Lord” Pod coughed uncertainly.  
“What was she like when she was home Pod?” Tyrion pressed again, the hesitation and evasiveness of his former squire raising his anxiety.  
“She went quietly enough most of the time. Never had an escort, spoke with all the small folk. From what I could observe, she relayed this to Lady Sansa to help provide more comfortable and sensible living arrangements to accommodate the new arrivals.” Pod explained, still refusing to raise his eye level to face Tyrion.  
“But?” Tyrion added, scrutinising Pod’s reactions, knowing his nervousness told of evasion to his answer.  
“She sparred with Brienne one morning” Pod confessed nervously, finally raising his eyelevel to glance at Tyrion.  
“Many people have sparred with Brienne, yourself included. That is not something that is particularly important” Tyrion grunted in disappointment. He was hoping for some drama or salacious gossip surrounding the latest Stark to have popped up.  
“She used a child’s toy Bravossi sword and matched her blow for blow” Pod elaborated in a rush. He clearly did not want to be the one to reveal this information to him.  
“That is interesting. Perhaps you would do better under the Stark tutelage since they create such talented swordsmen” Tyrion replied, mulling over this revelation with a healthy gulp of wine.  
The next morning Tyrion was in a small council joined with Jon and Daenerys in preparation of their last day on the boat.  
“Once we arrive at Winterfell, we will need to prepare weather proof lodgings. From what I have heard, they are still rebuilding Winterfell and the other Northern houses are converging on your home” Varys supplied as Jon and Daenerys leaned together to pour over the map.  
“Speaking of Winterfell. What do we know of Lady Arya? From Lady Sansa’s letter she has returned home, is there anything either of us can enlighten us on with regards to the King’s youngest sister?” Tyrion demanded quite sharply, throwing a heavy glance towards Lord Varys.  
“We have heard nothing but vague whispers of the Lady Arya for years. She was I believe held captive anonymously for a time with the Lannister’s before a brief sojourn with the Brotherhood without banners. Beyond that, not a peep” Varys explained when Jon’s attention was arrested by the change in conversation. The map was completely forgotten in desperation for news on his favourite sibling.  
“Then how would you explain the presence of a child’s toy Bravossi sword on her person?” Tyrion nearly snapped. His lack of knowledge regarding the youngest Stark girl had been pressing on his mind long before news of her arrival home had come.  
“I can’t believe she still has it” Jon nearly choked, a wide grin across his face while he tried to stop the oncome of tears.  
“A sword?” Daenerys queried sceptically, turning to Jon with care while throwing a quick glance back to Tyrion for raising such an important topic.   
“Needle. I gave it to her the day I left for the wall” Jon laughed with joy and surprise for bringing up such a menial but symbolic object.  
“Yes, a sword which she wielded against an expert swordsman twice her size by all accounts” Tyrion added, his tone belying his alarm at such an occurrence.  
“Who was she fighting?” Varys asked, obvious worry for the girl he caught glimpses of running around Kings Landing chasing cats.  
“She was sparring, Lord Varys, with Brienne of Tarth whereby she matched the woman blow for blow, the same woman that gave my brother a run for his money, and she nearly bested her with a toy stick of a sword” Tyrion nearly spat out. His emotions clearly getting the better of him. Jon paled with every word Tyrion spoke. The reality of Arya’s situation settling in since he was no longer preoccupied with the relief at her survival.  
“Brienne of Tarth?” Daenerys questioned clearly not keeping up with the direction of this conversation.  
“The bear of a woman in armour, she joined our party in Kings Landing from Winterfell. She swore to Lady Catelyn Stark to protect her daughters. She trained as a swordswoman since she was a girl. Nearly unmatched in Westeros. The worry is that there are few places in the world that a girl could train to reach that skill level while still maintaining anonymity. No house in Westeros would take her in as a commoner and train her, as a Stark her location would have been proclaimed to the sky. Across the narrow sea, the Stark name still holds sway. She could be seen as collateral for the iron bank, the unsullied wouldn’t take a woman, and she was too old to become a recruit. The golden company would certainly not have trained her nor the Dothraki, and there are only a handful of places that would not have revealed her identity, each one more worrying than the last” Varys tried to explain as Jon sat down his worry clearly setting in.   
“I am not aware of any place in the world that would not reveal her secrets. The few places that would train a woman to fight to match a fighter such as Brienne would have celebrated the presence of such a valuable person.” Tyrion added.  
“There is one place my Lords. It is not well known, but for those that know of it, secrecy is paramount” Missandei piped up from against the wall.  
“And it is that place that is most worrying Missandei. Though I thought it an impossibility on account of the Iron bank” Varys tried to placate.  
“What does training a high-born girl to fight have to do with the Iron bank?” Daenerys asked once again, her brow creasing.  
“This is not a matter of training a high-born girl, but a matter of creating no one. The Iron bank is one side of one iron coin. There is a reason they always get their dues.” Missandei explained, holding her hands carefully before her in the hopes of controlling herself.  
“If she were to have been trained by these people, she would not have simple been trained to fight as a knight. These people are trained with lethal precision. They are not taught how to block and parry a blow, but to anticipate the moves of their opponent instead, knowing one’s movements instead of having to wait for them, and then knowing how to move against them means that, regardless of the weapon of choice, the fight is already won. These men are not trained to fight but to kill, any way anyhow, it is not restricted to the battlefield. There are rumours revealed by the Bravossi though few that tell of the brutality and efficiency of the training. Tell me your grace, how would you anticipate an assassin that would take the face of a friend as easily as an enemy? To take the form of the dead is a weapon we cannot train against, so you’d better hope that there is a better explanation for Lady Arya’s skills than the gates of hell we have just described.” Varys told an enraptured small council.  
“A faceless man. One was hired to kill Bran where he slept after his fall. There’s not much you can do against a dire wolf either Lord Varys, so I’d be careful what you say with regards to my family when we reach Winterfell” Jon spoke up from the chair he was reclining in.


	9. Chapter 9

“He’ll do” Tyrion claimed as they got in the boat.  
…  
“You look like him you know. Best keep your head down” Tyrion piped up as Gendry and Davos were on the oars.  
“You don’t look like your father” Gendry snapped back. The waters were harder than when he arrived at King’s landing and he did not have the patience to deal with a Lannister. Davos stumbled with his oar at this titbit of information. He knew Gendry was a good lad, but their time together was short and he did not know a great deal about his movements during the war.  
“You have just become infinitely more interesting” Tyrion chuckled as he turned his complete attention to Gendry.  
“Not much to it. I was in Harrenhal during his stay there” Gendry grunted, trying to end the conversation before he had to answer awkward questions.  
“You wouldn’t have brought it up if it wasn’t important” Tyrion replied. His good cheer at a puzzle refusing to be stifled.  
“Not really my story to tell. He saved me from being tortured to death, beyond that it wasn’t me that spoke to him” Gendry grunted out. He was reluctant to share his story but knew his position there was precarious at best.  
“Gendry lad, perhaps you should just spit it out before Lord Tyrion becomes insufferable.”  
“Lord Tywin Lannister was clever, but far too confident. He did not realise he had a valuable hostage that he let sit in on his war meetings. Quite foolish of him to let a Stark observe his movements” Gendry got out while they tried to manoeuvre around some difficult rocks.  
“There were no Starks besides the King in the North and his Lady mother in the Riverland’s” Tyrion replied, his suspicion growing as Gendry still refused to reveal what he knew.  
“There was one that no one knew the location of. Arya trusted very few with her secret, and not even Tywin could get it out of her” Gendry concluded as he met Tyrion’s eye with barely concealed anger.  
“Gendry. You can’t possibly mean to say you knew where Lady Stark was” Davos gasped in alarm, clearly floored by this revelation.  
“It probably wouldn’t do to mention this to Jon until after we are certain of Lady Arya’s fate” Tyrion broached the topic gently.  
“She’d probably gut you for calling her that” Gendry grinned in dark amusement, pausing briefly in his rowing.  
“Calling her what?” Davos questioned sharply, Tyrion sat assessing Gendry carefully.  
“A lady. Sent me flying the first time I mentioned it. One thing you should probably know Lord Tyrion, it was Arya that saved our lives time and time again. She pulled a fast one on you father quite easily, don’t even get me started on the gold cloaks. If she’s still alive, she managed to escape the brotherhood without banners, the red wedding and any number of men along the way that would have taken advantage of a young girl travelling on her own” Gendry explained with a half-smile. With every word he spoke, Tyrion’s frown deepened.


	10. Chapter 10

“How has your training been coming along with the lady knight?” Bronn asked happily as he led Pod away from the party.  
“It became quite interesting towards the end of our stay in Winterfell” Pod smiled, the memory of Arya training with Brienne coming to mind.  
“She finally fuck you or something?” Bronn asked, the small smile coming from the squire surprising him.  
“No. but your talk of fighting in other ways did come to light in an entirely different fashion” Pod grinned, enjoying the fact that for the first time he had the upper hand with the sell sword.  
“well spit it out then” Bronn demanded, unsure how to handle this expression on the usually unsure boy.  
“Have you ever seen someone beat an opponent twice their size with a toy sword?” Pod asked in amusement.  
“are you saying you saw someone beat Brienne?” Bronn asked, shock evident on his face.  
“They were sparring, no one came out on top, but I have a feeling she was holding back” Pod explained. He wasn’t allowed to crow about this with Brienne, because despite her always putting her self down she was still a very proud woman who wouldn’t enjoy this particular theory of Pod’s.   
“She?” Bronn asked, every revelation shocking him further.  
“Yes. She wanted to train again, promised not to cut Brienne with this short Bravossi blade, I got the impression she was enjoying a little play fighting. Brienne enjoyed herself as well I think, I don’t think I’ve seen her challenged by her opponent since her battle with the hound.” Pod explained as he walked on. He was not fool enough to reveal Arya’s name to someone under the employ of their enemy, so this conversation was purely for his own amusement at the shock on Bronn’s face.  
…  
“Your grace” Bronn Started, trying to get a hold of the queen later that day between her meetings.  
“What is it?” Cersei snapped as she spotted the sell sword she had swept up from under Tyrion.  
“I was speaking with Lady Brienne’s squire during your little meeting” Bronn explained, trying to explain this as shortly as possible.  
“What does that matter?” Cersei snapped, moving immediately for the wine. She did not want to participate in the gossip of the sell sword, but he very rarely chose to share important information.  
“There is a woman in Winterfell that Pod mentioned went toe to toe with Brienne. He did not reveal her name, but he seemed highly amused by the occurrence for reasons unknown” Bronn explained. He did not know why this was worrying him so much, but some things were not adding up favourably to him.  
“Another female knight stuck in the North is not something I need worry myself with” Cersei shut down.  
“Before the Freys were slaughtered, your grace, there was a new serving girl. A couple weeks later they all turned up dead. If these women are one and the same it is something you need worry about. Someone that infiltrated the twins for the purpose of wiping them out is not an enemy you want to have. We still don’t know who they were or how they did it. You can’t prepare for an enemy you don’t know” Bronn carried on despite the obvious dismissal.   
“Soon the entire north will have been dealt with, this supposition is not a worry of mine. Go back to your whores’ Ser Bronn.” Cersei snapped back angrily.


	11. Chapter 11

Daenerys approached the back of the ship, closely followed by Missandei and Grey worm. This was not a conversation she was looking forward to, but she knew she needed to say it before they arrived in white harbour.  
“You’re Sandor Clegane?” Daenerys asked sharply, stealing herself for the confrontation, her smiles and gentleness completely gone.  
“Of course, I fucking am. Don’t need to be a bloody queen to figure that out.” The hound grunted out.   
“Your family slaughtered mine in the name of Tywin Lannister” Daenerys got out.   
“I wasn’t there and neither were you so stop bloody whingeing” The hound grumbled as he turned to his skin of ale, in no mood to placate anyone in the name of politics.  
“Tyrion warned me that you weren’t too friendly” Daenerys nearly snarled, but she just managed to keep her composure.  
“I just don’t have time for discussing thing that I didn’t do to people you don’t even know. No one here has had to witness their house slaughtered, you don’t even have a memory of the people whose loss you hold so dear. What makes you think I want to hold your hand through that?” Sandor asked. His temper was growing shorter and shorter, and on seeing this Grey worm took a step closer.  
“You say that like you know someone who has seen their house slaughtered” Missandei piped up.  
“Yes, and she didn’t whinge either. She just kept going, killed a few fuckers along the way, and then buggered off without protection into a country that was celebrating the annihilation of the Starks. If you go barking on to her about what happened before you were even fucking born, please make sure I’m there” Sandor replied.   



	12. Chapter 12

“What is it that concerns you Lord Varys? Surely the arrival of the Stark children is happy news” Daenerys pointed out once Jon had left the room to get ready for his travels.  
“They are no longer children your grace, but they are Starks” Varys replied, deep in thought, his mood darkening even further.  
“From the looks of Jon, they do not appear to be terrifying monsters, Lord Tyrion has even described Lady Sansa as a gentle lady, a victim of cruelty in King’s Landing. These are not descriptions that would be considered a bad omen next to Cersei” Daenerys countered, she could not understand the threat of near dead house.  
“Do you know how Jon’s grandfather was killed?” Varys asked, knowing full well that the information was readily available.  
“He was burnt alive by my father during the rebellion” Daenerys replied, annoyed with the oversimplification of his explanation.  
“How did Brandon Stark die your grace?” Varys continued, drawing in a deep breath, knowing this conversation would not be an easy one.  
“He was executed along side his father” Daenerys sighed. She did not want to waste her time with idle chit cat when they were set to farewell the men leaving for east watch soon.  
“He was bound to a pillar in the great hall by his neck like an animal. He choked himself to death trying to save his dying father who was roasting alive in his armour. He knew he could not reach, he knew there was nothing he could do for his father once the wild fire had caught, yet still he fought against his chains, struggling to breath to save his father. Does that sound like a demure gentle soul?” Varys asked, his emotions thickening. Guilt was warring with fear, not sure what to think of this memory and how it would affect them now.  
“That is the spirit that led the Starks to power longer than the Targaryen’s even knew of dragons. The seven kingdoms might say that the Stark house is dead, but they’d be fools to believe it” Varys added.  
“Children are not their parents Lord Varys, there is nothing we need fear of ghosts” Daenerys smiled down at the man before her.  
“Again, your grace, the Starks are no longer children. Brandon Stark was crippled before the war of the five kings had started. People thought him dead, he vanished into the night without a word. Did you not hear what Jon said? Bran saw the night king. How? How could he have seen the leader of the army of the dead get to Winterfell and send a raven? Do you mean to underestimate someone with this knowledge?” Varys asked, pleading with her to see the gravity of the situation.  
“and Arya? The king in the North seemed almost dead when he mentioned his sister. What can we expect of a girl that has done nothing but show up at home years after her disappearance? We don’t even know if it is truly her. All the spies in King’s landing could not locate her, and you think she just showed up years later?” Tyrion demanded of Varys. Though he sympathised with Bran after his fall, he had barely even met the youngest Stark and could not share in the fear that seemed to be emanating from Lord Varys.  
“Do you remember the reports from the twins? I could not tell you at that time more than the fact that the Freys have been poisoned. There have been whispers now that the survivors fear has manifested and their shock worn away. They talk of the north and wolves and vengeance for the red wedding. They talk of a single woman leaving the devastation behind as if finally ridding herself of a minor inconvenience. An entire house, one of the most secure houses in the seven kingdoms, wiped out in a single feast, by one woman” Varys revealed, near shaking with the possibility.  
“What are you saying Lord Varys? It’s hardly like you to lecture us with fear instead of platitudes.” Daenerys requested, clearly not grasping what Varys was trying to teach.  
“I am saying your grace, that though Lord Brandon Stark was not idle these past years and should not be underestimated, Lady Arya Stark vanished the day of her father’s execution and the only whispers I receive of her regard a trail of dead bodies. Lady Arya was 11 or 12, can’t remember exactly, when her father was arrested. Her formative years were spent on the run surrounded by those that would have her dead, raped, ransomed or a mixture of all three. What sort of person do you think would be able to survive that?” Varys asked, his anxiety clearly showing on his face.  
“Survive what my Lord?” Jon Asked when he arrived back, ready for the trip ahead.  
“It seems your sister went through hell on earth and has come back to haunt all our steps” Tyrion sniped as he leant back in his chair, only partially turning to face Jon, not wanting to confront him with such a sensitive topic. Jon’s face shut down again, he refused to show any emotion with regards to his siblings’ return.  
“Sansa went through hell, she got her revenge. Arya, she was never one for ladylike behaviour, she won’t want the throne, we just want her home. Don’t bring her into your game of spiders Lord Varys” Jon warned, his voice deepening with an indecipherable emotion. None in the room wanted to discover what it was after the conversation they had just had.  
“It seems she already involved herself with the annihilation of house Frey, all hear say of course, but just because she doesn’t want to be a lady does not grant her immunity” Daenerys commented. She tried to appear light hearted and unaffected in the hopes of breaking the tension in the room. They moved on quickly though, the issue far from resolved.


	13. Chapter 13

“I knew King Jon’s sister while I was traveling on the road. I only just found out she made it home. What do you think I should say?” Gendry whispered to Davos as he watched Jon talking with Daenerys at the prow of the ship.  
“Theon Greyjoy was raised among the Starks as a ward, he took Winterfell and spread the rumour that he had murdered Bran and Rickon Stark, conversely he was held captive and tortured by Ramsay Bolton before he and Sansa escaped, making to it the Wall. Theon only just met Jon again and Jon nearly killed him, the only saving grace was that he saved Sansa, not the years they grew up as boys, nor the confirmation that he had lied about the death of his brothers, which arguably meant more for their survival than anything else. Gendry Lad?” Davos spoke. He had paused briefly to take in the news of Gendry’s association with the unknown Stark girl but knew the information would bring nothing but trouble. “Keep that to yourself. Bringing this up now would produce too many questions while surrounded by too many unknowns.” Davos suggested, landing his hand on Gendry’s broad shoulder in an attempt at comfort.  
“You talking about the Stark bitch?” The hound asked as he wandered up to them. Gendry glared with such a passion that it confirmed the Hound’s question.  
“If he’s telling you to keep your trap shut, I’d listen” The Hound spoke again when uncertain glances were shared by Davos and Gendry.  
“There’s a reason Thoros and Berric didn’t mention it either. They were crazy pricks but they weren’t stupid. Jon was the one that gave your friend her little sword, he indulged her when he could. Do you really think us telling him that we exposed her to all that shite and then lost her is going to go over well? I’ve seen that man with a sword against the dead, I don’t want him pissed and defending his sister’s honour” The hound grumbled.  
“However, much I hate to agree with him, he’s right. Even Sansa didn’t bring up my meeting her sister to Jon. She knew Jon for years and she kept that from him. I don’t think she wanted to face his reaction to her treatment over the years. Just thank God she’s alive. Hopefully she stands between us and whatever Jon decides to do when he learns of her movements” Brienne explained as she joined the group that was watching Jon talking with Daenerys.


	14. Chapter 14

“Your master of Arms is shit” Arya spoke as she looked down on the training yard. The younger members were starting on their archery, there were no arrows on the target yet.  
“Is there anything you can do? Jon has us preparing for a war we don’t know when it will hit. Every able body needs to defend themselves” Sansa sighed as she joined her sister in looking at the sad state of affairs.  
“You need to know too. I wouldn’t have you learning in front of others. Your strengths are in politics, but to survive this war you are going to need to know one end of a dagger from the other. I will help with the training, but I was not taught the Westerosi way, not even the Essosian way. I was taught to kill and to kill well, it won’t be a gentle transition” Arya warned, leaning over the edge to assess where to start.  
“We are fighting the dead Arya. We need any defence we can get” Sansa sighed again. She was not taught how to prepare for battle as Robb and Jon were. If anything, Arya was the best suited here.  
“Soup and hot wine for dinner in the great hall. Bring the tables back in. everyone is going to be training and eating together. They are going to need something hot and soothing by the end of the day.” Arya instructed as she headed for the stairs.  
“Ser! I’ll take them from here.” Arya called as she approached the row of targets, barely dodging one of the arrows.  
“No offence my lady, but this is my job” the master at arms chuckled as Arya approached.  
“Lady Stark has accepted my help in training. Now step aside” Arya ordered as she grasped the pommel of her small sword.  
“Everyone gets into position and hold, do not release your arrow” Arya yelled across the line of waiting people. There were teenagers and mothers and even Lyanna Mormont had joined the line, closely observed by her uncle.  
“One by one I will adjust your stance, once I have done that relax your bow arm. You will fire once all have been seen, that will be repeated until you have hit your target. Once you have hit your target, you will grab a staff. You will wait until your entire cohort has joined you, we then train with the staff until I say you move on. We will meet here tomorrow just before dawn, training will start again. This process will be repeated every day until you are deemed competent. After dinner every day, I will have a roster of guards accompany me here in the training yard. We will be teaching you general sword play, you do not touch a sword until you can shoot an arrow, throw a spear and fight with the staff. However, it will be mandatory to observe the guards in their practise in the evening. When you become competent, you will be paired with a guard and accompany them on their daily duties. They will teach you and train you to improve. Every spare minute of the day will be spent training or hunting for food. We have a long winter ahead of us, it would be best to be ready” Arya yelled. Some along the line stood at attention in shock. The guards off duty observing them just laughed.   
10 minutes later they were not laughing, half of the cohort had at least hit the target. For those not strong enough to pull the bowstring, Arya gently took them aside, giving them a series of exercises to do in the evening and led them over to the group holding a staff.  
“Where did you train for this Lady Stark?” Lyanna Mormont asked as Arya lifted her elbow.  
“Archery was mostly self-taught. I had additional training by someone from the brotherhood without banners, everything else is something I may tell you one day once you have seen more of the world’s cruelty, but today is not relevant. Relax your hand and release your arrow now” Arya instructed once she had tilted Lyanna’s chin up a bit.  
“We move on to the staff now” Arya grinned when the arrow hit its target. It wasn’t a bull’s eye but it was still good.  
“Why do we train with Staffs, we won’t kill any white walkers with them” Lyanna questioned as she approached with the last of the cohort.  
“We train with a staff to learn how to predict and parry blows from an opponent. The Staffs do hurt when wielded correctly, they will not do lasting damage today though. You are learning how to move today. We will do a round today. In a circle you will take it in turns to get a hit in on me. No one will get in trouble if they do hit me, but you each have 10 minutes in the ring. After that we move on. After today I will give more personal instruction to each of you, but today we start” Arya explained.  
…  
That evening, once Arya had sat down will all who had trained, speaking with them about their strengths and weaknesses she approached Sansa.  
“I will take a group of 10 out each morning to hunt small game. What we do catch will be split in half. Half to be preserved for everyone’s winter stores, half will be their dinner for the night. We will be back by the time training usually starts. The supplies given to the kitchen. Hunting is hard in winter, they will learn faster if they are reliant on their own dinner” Arya explained.  
“I’ll have the smoke house prepared. So much is still being rebuilt, but I shall priorities that for tomorrow. You did well today from what I could tell. Most of your students were relying on the instructions of relatives over our master at arms. Each new arrival will be sent to you. I heard there will be a lesson after dinner. Are all welcome to sit in?” Sansa asked as she looked over at the tired but joyful northerners before her. The families that were just now catching up for the day happily soaking in the training run by Arya.  
“We’ll make it a social event for all. Seeing people beat each other up in good spirit. Could be amusing. If we have the supplies, perhaps a mug of warm ale per person. We might not be able to maintain such an indulgence, but it can be a dinner event. Bring everything to the training yards. It will help build a community among the northern houses. For so long it’s been family against family. With Petyr’s death maybe, it doesn’t need to be that way” Arya suggested. Leaning back as she observed everyone’s interactions.  
“Thank you, Arya. Your experiences help bring new ideas into running Winterfell. There are some things I don’t think of because of my isolation in King’s Landing. Making training a social event might attract more popularity to the notion of training those that wouldn’t usually be” Sansa spoke up gratefully.  
“It’s my pleasure. Things were done differently in Bravos. There was a community I think, but one of collective silence. Father always said don’t let your men die for a stranger, perhaps we should take this to heart. Later tonight, I’ll teach you how to handle the basics of a dagger. We need to focus on our people more than ever now though” Arya sighed.  
…  
(heartfelt reunions and all that sappiness)  
“I have to go start training, the guards were helping these last few days. I’ll join you all for the small council meeting in the afternoon. Talk with Bran first this morning. You’ll find him in the Gods wood” Arya explained, hugging Jon in farewell before turning to Daenerys and her party.  
“I was not aware that you were training with your people” Daenerys replied with a nod in farewell. Arya left with a smirk on her face.  
“Bran wanted to speak with me alone first, perhaps you might find some more fur cloaks before joining me in the Gods wood.”  
…  
“Lady Lyanna, come on, we have a meeting to get to. You may observe the training in the evening. If we get a bonfire going some of them might even forgo some of their extra layers” Arya laughed as she dragged her new friend along to the meeting. The Hound just rolled his eyes at Arya’s new-found cheerfulness. He preferred it when she was quieter but could not begrudge her the small moments of cheer now.  
“What ever is the matter?” Arya asked as she looked around the small council. Everyone was tense, except Bran who sat near the fire with some scrolls.  
“Arya, Jon was Rhaegar and Lyanna’s son. Daenerys is still in shock. We are not entirely sure what to do” Sansa nearly whispered as everyone turned to her. Before she could respond, Jon was by her side, hugging her. Knowing the comfort that was needed, Arya returned the embrace, choosing to let Jon work through his inner turmoil before asking him about it.   
“We still have the Night King to worry about. We will deal with politics later” Arya instructed shortly. Holding Jon while Daenerys wore a far away look. She did not have someone so close to offer her comfort, instead she internalised her anguish, trying to maintain her poise desperately.  
…  
Later that evening, they all left their council room. The shock having worn off, though Arya had driven the plans forward stubbornly with Bran’s help. Everyone else was only able to add a comment here and there. Arya just peppered Bran with questions. Her knowledge of battle strategy had shocked all at the table, but they were too preoccupied to think much about it.  
“Come, we have training to get to” Lyanna nearly yelled as they walked down the stairs to see the kitchen help carrying a table that would soon hold the wild boar and rabbit that was caught this morning.  
“What do you mean training? It’s time for dinner” Varys asked as Sansa took Daenerys by the arm and led her to a balcony that she had started to set up with chairs. She had been joined each night by a new family to plan for the winter to come while looking down at the fights for the past few weeks. It was an excellent way to socialise and interact with the people.  
“This is dinner, meals will be passed around as well as some ale. It was caught this morning, it was quite a good hunt so we are indulging. You are going to love this though” Sansa smiled as she sat Daenerys down with her.  
“Why did we not do this the past few days?” Daenerys asked as she sat down, Varys Grey Worm and Missandei standing around her.  
“We were celebrating the new arrivals. I have been warned to tell you that this is nothing like the fighting pits. Everyone is]]] training and they started to enjoy themselves after a few days” Sansa smiled as she saw Lyanna and Arya arrive in the yard.  
Jon was seen hesitating at the edge, Tyrion sat on a stool near the tables, joined by a few teenagers who wanted to share his bawdy humour.  
“We all know the rules, whoever wins tonight gets to chose the final event. Quick reminder, do not involve anyone half grown. We do not need people nearly drowning in the hot springs again” Arya yelled to those around her to the collective laughter.  
“From memory, tonight they are talking about disarming a swordsman. Last time it was using a second sword in place of a shield.” Sansa explained as two strong guards came up, holding practise swords and started speaking with the crowds.  
“I still don’t understand Lady Stark” Varys spoke up from behind them, seeing the people being instructed in how to correctly hold a sword.  
“It was Arya’s idea. For those just starting, she did not want them injuring themselves trying to learn years of training in a few weeks. It’s an in-depth instruction each night as we wind down. It creates a sense of community as well. Everyone gets involved. We needed to train my Lord, doesn’t mean we had to follow the rules” Sansa smiled as she saw Arya tending the fire with a smile as Jon joined her, with a smile on his face for the first time today.  
“What is the last event of the night?” Missandei queried, looking down as well. She did not approve of this practise all together but she saw people eating and laughing together.  
“Anything they chose really. It’s a show of physical ability. One night about 10 men wanted to try and catch Arya running through Winterfell. It ended being about 30 men, all in a dog pile in the training yard with Arya laughing down at them from the roof.” Sansa chuckled as she watched the men continue to strike and block blow after blow.  
“I see” Varys mumbled, his confusion still not abated.  
“How long does it last?” Daenerys asked as she glanced down again. She saw Arya playing with the small children they had stolen small half burnt twigs from the fire and were pretending to wield swords.  
“An hour each night, then however long the last event takes. We do not stay for too long, just enough to warm the chambers for the night. The trainees leave at first light you see” Sansa explained as she happily observed the people in the Yard.  
“Lady Sansa, your grace, I hoped to talk with you tonight” An elderly man spoke off to the side. Sansa made room for him as Daenerys looked on again confused as they started discussing the possible expansion of the hothouses in Winterfell and keeps nearby.  
By the end of the night, Arya was sat against a pillar watching proceedings with Jon leaning on the other side as they discussed all that went on around them. Finally, one guard managed to disarm their opponent and swiftly turned to Arya with a crazy grin on his face.  
“Come on, we did this last week” Arya whinged as she saw what just happened.  
“But it’s just so fun to watch” Someone called out. Grumbling Arya approached the ring, leaving a perturbed Jon in her wake. Someone handed her a blindfold as she entered the unofficial ring as the defeated guardsman left. Putting it on, Arya grabbed a staff and stood at the ready as the guard circled her.  
“Is she insane?” Grey worm spoke up in shock as he saw Arya shift infinitesimally to dodge the blow from the guardsman.  
“This happens about once a week. A particular guard grew angry in training one day, dirty snow was thrown in everyone’s face as he attacked his training partner. Before he could get a blow in Arya had disarmed him while blind. It’s become a particular favourite of quite a few” Sansa commented as she kept a keen eye on her sister. Jon was keeping an even closer eye on her, the circle had thickened, meaning he couldn’t get to her quickly enough before the fighting really kicked off.  
“Where did she learn all of this? It appears she has completely taken over the duties of the master at arms” Daenerys commented as she looked throughout the crowd.  
“In a way she has. He still organises weaponry, particularly the dragon glass. He trains with the current guards for 2 hours each afternoon, most though are training and go with Arya. She learnt everything in her travels. Mostly in Bravos. I don’t know each step she took, but I know we are in good hands with her.” Sansa explained.  
“If you don’t mind me over stepping Lady Stark, your sister has taken over some of the duties traditionally assigned to the Lord and Lady of Winterfell, does that not undermine your authority?” Lord Varys asked.   
“Not at all. I was raised by a Southron mother to be a southron lady. Things are different in the North and in winter at a time of war, we each have our strengths and we have supported each other. Where she can not deal with the intricacies of negotiation and politics, I do my duty. And the small folk were people I was taught to love but not respect, she helped break down those barriers for me. Where I can write a sew she can fight, we would not have achieved such a harmonious situation here without each other. So where needed we have shared responsibilities. We had trouble at first, but knowing each other’s experiences helped. Is there anything else you needed to know Lord Varys, your grace? The evenings events will be over soon” Sansa concluded as she heard a very loud curse accompanied by Arya’s laughter. Glancing down she saw Jon walk up and examine his favourite sister for injury, knowing full well not one hit got through.  
“Can you explain the relationship between Jon and your sister?” Daenerys asked curiously as they embraced each other once again.  
“When we were growing up, they both felt like outsiders, they latched onto each other, they were always close, and have only now been reunited your grace” Sansa stated, frowning at the implications of such a question.  
“I have never seen him smile so much” Daenerys commented quietly as if she did not mean to say it aloud.  
“It’s always been that way. Jon was a quiet and sullen child, it was different with Arya, they finished each other’s sentences. You only had your brother from memory. We were a big family, close some would say, but they were each other’s favourites” Sansa smiled, shrugging off Daenerys’ concerns.  
“Gendry! Come tell Jon about your bull’s helm” Arya yelled into the forge as her friend poked his head out.  
“Was it difficult for her, when she was missing?” Missandei asked, watching the happiness of the woman below with intrigue.  
“She was all alone, starved tortured. There were a few that threatened more, she dealt with them so she says. After she told me of Harrenhal I asked to only be informed of what was relevant for certain events.” Sansa explained.


	15. Chapter 15

Tensions were running high in the council room in Winterfell. Jaime had just arrived, he was sitting in with Daenerys, Tyrion, Varys, Sansa, Bran and Arya as they tried mapping out their strategy.  
“You are stretching your troops too thin here. You need at least two more ranks” Jaime nearly ranted as Sansa moved the positions ever so slightly.  
“these troops are the Glovers and the Mormont’s sir and are always supported by a rank of archers in their rear.” Sansa spat out, trying to maintain her composure. Daenerys watched on, trying to understand the intricacies of the troop movements.  
“Besides, Rhaegal will have gone through the ranks first” Arya spoke up as she approached the table.  
“Forgive me, my lady, but where did you learn battle strategy?” Jaime asked as he turned to Sansa.  
“I think you are forgetting that it was not just Jon planning the battle of the Bastards” Sansa snapped again.  
“After nearly loosing to one army nearly 10 times smaller than the one we are about to face.” Jaime replied.  
“Both of you sit down” Arya ordered. Sansa backed down faster than Jaime, but both retreated to their seats. Tyrion took that as his que to approach the table, but Arya was already moving the troops.   
“Lady Arya, I was not aware that you were here to strategize” Tyrion spoke up, trying to contain his ire as he saw her position all of their men near perfectly.  
“I know it may wound your pride to have no input but we do not have the luxury of time on our hands” Arya replied as she stepped back again.  
“And pray tell, what experience you have in the art of war my Lady?” Varys questioned as he took in her front line.  
“It took you 5 armies to take one keep and have one conversation, forgive me if I question the validity of that question” Arya snapped back.  
“I believe what Lord Varys here was trying to ascertain was where you learnt to strategize and how sure you are of how this will work” Tyrion tried to placate. Though he was not a fan of Arya taking over he knew tensions were already rising high.  
“cupbearers are so often over looked Lord Tyrion, it would even be possible to observe and learnt one’s innermost thoughts and plans from the edge of a room” Arya smirked down at the man. Sansa hid her grin behind a glove, pretending to be deep in thought.  
“You may have learnt Battle strategy, my Lady, but have you ever completed any plans of your own?” Daenerys asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“Well, I may not have had any men at my disposal, but I did take the twins” Arya replied feigning an air of nonchalance and she revealed this information to the entirety of the small council


	16. Chapter 16

“I’m going to die in this strange country, as are you” Melisandre spoke before turning once again to the cliff face to watch the progression of the King in the North.  
“And the flames told you this did they?” Varys asked, stepping closer to the red woman in the hopes of pressuring answers from her.  
“I saw my eyes in the darkness Lord Varys, a darkness the likes of which I had never seen.” Melisandre replied, deep in thought as she continued to stare down at the party.  
“And which darkness would this be? I thought answers only came in your flames” Varys continued to ask.  
“A darkness you failed my Lord. A darkness that started so small and inconsequential and it was this that you overlooked. A darkness that is already being unleashed upon this world, my only hope is that it hides hope for the future” Melisandre nearly gasped, her fear and anguish quickly coming to the fore.  
“I failed the darkness? What darkness has a red priestess quaking in her boots I wonder” Varys replies tartly. He did not like seeing someone usually so confident laid bare.  
“The great darkness comes in the form of a woman created by all those she would end. Westeros formed its own destruction in the fate of the Stark girl, and you lost her” Melisandre accused, turning sharply to the master of whispers, tears close to falling.  
“I never lost the Lady Sansa, she was exactly where she needed to be to weaken Cersei’s power” Varys replied.  
“I talk not of the lady but of the wolf. Of the vengeance that was enacted in the name of winter. You heard of the downfall of the Freys Lord Varys. The sons were found carved and half missing, Walder was discovered as a mutilated corpse. And all those that died for their crimes innumerable. I talk not of the sweet words of a lady playing the game of thrones, but the fury found in all men’s hearts in the dead of winter. The long night is a time for wolves Lord Varys and the night wolf is already walking among the first snows” Melisandre spoke. Looking out over the cliff again, but this time to find the horizon.  
“you remember the words the flames spoke, your end is found in the shadow of a fearful king, and the darkness will bring you comfort” Melisandre spoke finally, turning back to him before leaving.


	17. Chapter 17

“What did your flames tell you of the bloodless massacre priestess?” Varys asked. She had been invited as a courtesy while staying on Dragonstone. They would not discuss strategy until long after she had left.  
“The bloodless massacre Lord Varys was shrouded in darkness. Darkness a thousand dragons would not be able to illuminate” Melisandre explained as she stared into the flames.  
“how poetic of you. Perhaps other methods of learning would be more beneficial. What have you heard regarding the death of an entire house?” Tyrion requested pointedly. He had no patience for ifs and buts.  
“Winter came for house Frey in the arms of a ghost” Melisandre mumbled, almost as if she was not aware of the words. She saw snippets of visions in the flames today, not enough to see clearly but enough to keep her mind on the fire.  
“A ghost could not poison all but the innocent at a feast” Varys spoke archly. He had heard the whispers of a dead girl with the face of a dead man leaving that hall, and it did not bare thinking of.  



	18. Chapter 18

“We’re 2 hours hard ride away now” Jon explained as some of the Northmen spread out among the wolf’s wood, familiarising themselves with the land once more.  
“Where are we exactly? Everyone seems familiar with this place” Daenerys asked in wonder as she observed the snow sprinkled surroundings.  
“We’re in the wolf’s wood. At the close of every true winter, all the north would come here to celebrate. There would be fires and feasts of what little food we could spare, all the girls would be wearing crowns of the last winter roses, all the parents too drunk to censure the children for running amok, pretending to be wildlings or nights watch men in the battle for dawn. The fire festivals were the happiest memories the Northmen cherished. Arya was born during the last one, it was so long ago now” Jon sighed, joining Daenerys of his appraisal of the area, his eyes were nervous though, he did not fill with wonder. He and all the rest of the north men knew the woods to be too quiet. There was a reason the woods were named for the wolves, but they seemed to be keeping to themselves today.  
“You don’t talk about her much. I’ve heard of Sansa, what she endured under Cersei, we’ve speculated on Bran and his visions, the rest are dead and I heard reports of all the circumstances surrounding those events.” Daenerys started as they approached the last path of the woods that would lead them out and to their first view of Winterfell. Jon was anxious to reach the edges of the woods, to truly see their destination again.  
“I thought her dead. Knowing what I do of Sansa’s past, and that while sitting in the relative lap of luxury. I thought the worse of my little sister, she would not have demurred and plotted as Sansa was trained to do. She would have fought tooth and nail” Jon sighed, the thoughts and memories this conversation evoked becoming too painful.  
“Your grace, men have been spotted among the trees, perhaps you should pick up speed” Jorah suggested quietly as he subtly maneuvered his way to Daenerys’ other side.  
“There’s a rider coming up ahead” a Dothraki yelled from his horse.  
“Just the one?” Daenerys asked in alarm and confusion. She watched as men scrambled into position to protect the train.   
“Your grace, dismount your horse and stay close with Gendry and Davos. Davos can’t help much, but Gendry’s reach with his hammer will allow greater distance between yourself and any hostiles” Jon grunted as he urged his horse on to observe and advise the men. The figures seen in the trees were closing in, there were about a dozen from what Jon could ascertain, the taller of the group atop a horse instilling enough fear to create a sense of urgency among the troops surrounding him.   
As the first of the wights emerged, ready to attack, an arrow flew past. The animated corpse fell immediately, having urged its companions into action. Men were desperately trying to push the bodies away with their shields, but no one was armed with dragon glass yet. 3 more arrows flew past, felling the closest of the wights. The great horse came charging into the forest as Jon drew his sword approaching the closest wight. Without the impediment of being part of the train, the lone rider moved swiftly among the trees to reach the next few wights. Jon could not observe any Valyrian steel on the rider. They were cloaked in fur, covering their face from the weather, but they jumped from the saddle as they approached wights, springing on them from above, drawing a dragon glass dagger on all of them. Having observed a threat to their attack, the wights then rushed the small form wielding dragon glass. Jon could not move his horse quickly enough to assist, and the men were too dense for him to run, so he sat there watching as the body weaved under the reach of the first to arrive, stabbing them quickly through where the heart should be. Surprising all who could see, they used the body as a shield, then spinning around to finish off the remainder with dangerously lethal precision. It was only then that Jon recalled the White walker. Turning around to find it, he saw the walker riding North out of the Forest once again. It was weaving across the landscape, making him a harder target for archers, but still Jon heard the Whistle of the arrow as it past his ear, it was one of the dragon glass tipped arrows that the Dothraki were just removing so as to ascertain it’s nature.   
“Bran saw them this morning. One of three scouting parties sent ahead of the night king’s army. The others would not have encountered anything. Bran also said that you had all the dragon glass shipped straight to Winterfell. Are you stupid or something?” Arya demanded as she approached Jon, leading her horse with one hand and ripping her scarf from her face with the other.  
“Or something.” Jon managed to laugh out before jumping on her, wrapping his arms around her far too tightly.  
“We need to get back to Winterfell quickly. Nymeria is stalking the woods for any strays. She got back to the North a week before you did. It would not be wise to linger” Arya sighed, holding on just as firmly.  
“the pack will protect the train on the last leg of the journey. Sansa has some stew waiting in father’s old solar. Bran wants to talk to you before everything settles down.” Arya sniffled as she pulled away from Jon, mounting her horse once again.  
…  
“Who was that?” Daenerys questioned, near faint with shock at the turn of events.  
“I’m not sure your grace.” Davos replied, trying to shake off his shock with good humour.  
“That would be Lady Arya Stark” Gendry explained, a wide grin spreading across his face, the first happy expression most of his present company had seen.  
“I’m sorry, Jon didn’t explain who you were earlier” Daenerys replied, leaving him time to   
“His situation was one we decided to avoid, due to the delicacy of his origins. He’s Robert’s bastard. Never met the man, only discovered who his father was because everyone wanted him dead” Davos replied, nervously gaging the queen’s response.  
“we have been discussing the fact that we are not our parents recently Ser Davos. Perhaps this is another example of that” Daenerys offered uncertainly as she glanced at the young man before her who ducked his head as soon as his father was mentioned.  
“However, much I thank you for that your grace, I really don’t give a toss that my father used to be king. My birth had nothing to do with lady Arya, doesn’t mean she hasn’t saved my hide more times than I can count. We escaped King’s Landing together. Not exactly something I wanted to explain to her big brother before he heard her side of the story” Gendry explained, moving along again as everyone gathered themselves. Daenerys swiftly dismounted her horse once more, this time moving to join her advisors, both white as sheets.  
“Care to explain?” Daenerys asked, one eyebrow raised as Varys assessed the lady who was currently racing the king in the north back home. Laughter could be heard travelling back to them.  
“I thought her dead in a ditch somewhere years ago your grace. I scarcely believed it when the raven brought news of her arrival home. I’m afraid we’re in the dark as much as you” Varys   
“On the few occasions that I shared an evening filled with animosity with my father where he indulged in his cups, he brought up the slaughter of King Robert’s bastards with me. Called whoever ordered it a dumb fool for letting the public know they were considered a threat. I did not fully understand the rest of the conversation; his speech was flowing in a way that only wine can assist. Spoke of the last remaining bastard, spoke of him following his cupbearer as Robert had done with Lyanna. Before he retired that night, he spoke of being haunted by the past” Tyrion piped up. Glancing to Gendry before looking to the woman riding her horse in a way that made the Dothraki envious.  
“What makes you bring this up now?” Varys asked curiously, turning on him, forgetting the reunion of the siblings taking place ahead of them.  
“I believe he revealed something his sober mind refused to acknowledge. He saw King Robert’s bastard surely. But he saw Lady Arya, a young girl lost in a country wanting her dead, he saw a young girl he was fond of in his own way and refused to subject her to the politics of the war” Tyrion suggested, still staring at the two starks, who though near miles away now, had slowed down and were riding close together, enjoying the privacy of this short moment.  
“So, she met your father” Daenerys prodded as she saw her hand deep in thought.  
“She met him at Harrenhal, a death sentence for all who did not enter of their own volition. Yet she and her bastard friend pop up again years later.” Tyrion elaborated, finally ripping his eyes away from the siblings.


	19. Chapter 19

“You locked him in his own safe?” Sansa asked near tears. They were enjoying a quiet evening before the coming battle with enough wine to drown king’s landing.  
“yes, took all his gifts and wealth and locked him in with one of my hand maids” Daenerys laughed along as Arya fell along with them, having finally dried her hair enough by the fire.   
“Do you still have them?” Arya asked curiously, casually flinging her arm across Missandei’s shoulders, who was perfectly poised as usual, leaning her back on the bed. They were in the only room they could provide for the queen. All other guest quarters were either being built or shared among families who had joined their cause.  
“A few. There were not many I brought up North with me, just me favourites” Daenerys replied. They were all in shifts or old shirts and small clothes, feeling comfortable enough around each other now to relax.   
“Try this, bought it off the captain on my return” Arya smirked as she handed Sansa her skin of the strongest ale she had encountered. Sansa nearly choked on her first sip as Daenerys pulled out the finest silk she had ever seen.  
“It’s beautiful” Sansa gasped as she stood on slightly unsteady legs  
“Try it on, it isn’t particularly tailored, we can adjust it for you” Daenerys suggested as they clambered onto the bed around Arya and covered her with the sheer fabric.  
“You must try one on as well” Daenerys demanded happily. There were few moments, other than with Missandei that she could genuinely enjoy the company of women.  
“I’ve been traveling around in scraps for years your grace, I’d likely stick my arse where the head is supposed to be” Arya chuckled without even opening her eyes.   
“Then we shall dress you” Missandei giggled as she stood up, Sansa was manoeuvring her shift to allow her to try on the outfit without unnecessarily exposing herself.  
…  
Five minutes later saw an awkward silence descend the room. Sansa was lounging carefully on the bed, Missandei perched on the edge of the bed and Daenerys backing away from Arya into a chair as they all spotted the scars.  
“How did you…” Daenerys asked, gasping at a particularly messy scar on her shoulder.  
“My journey was not a pleasant one. We all had trials to bear. Mine just happened to leave marks” Arya tried to explain, wrapping her arms around her middle. She did not realise the dress she wore would expose her midriff. Though not shy, she did not like answering questions about her time abroad.  
“And the scar on your stomach? That would surely have been a death sentence without care?” Missandei asked, having seen the scar before it was concealed.  
“The waif. I told you my departure from Bravos was not an amicable one” Arya sighed as she dropped her arms.  
“Neither was mine. I had men trying to kill me” Daenerys replied, for the first time seeing the damage done to her middle clearly.  
“Yes, I was chased through the city, they nearly succeeded too. I’m harder to kill than that though” Arya whispered, offering a small smile of commiseration with the woman.  
“You were chased through the city after being stabbed Arya, no need to sugar coat it. You glossed over it when you arrived, Bran had no such reservations” Sansa spoke up, glancing between her sister and her glass of wine.  
“Having an all-seeing brother is going to suck whenever we have time to have sex” Arya grumbled. Successfully lightening the mood to the point where they could all collapse on the bed together.  
“My first time with Drogo was unpleasant to say the least. After a while though I appreciated some of his rougher tendencies, once I leant how to enjoy myself of course” Daenerys laughed.  
“I had no such luck with Ramsay, perhaps after the war though” Sansa sighed unhappily coming to terms with what happened.  
“I spent some time infiltrating a brothel, boy did some of them know how to have a good time without their clients” Arya exclaimed, hiding behind her ale as she chuckled at Sansa’s shocked expression. She got a chuckled out of Daenerys as well, and a grin from Missandei.  
“Why were you infiltrating a brothel? Was it your mission to discover the mystery of the female orgasm?” Missandei drawled, for once showing a relaxed and light-hearted side that she dared not expose outside of this room.  
“Killing Meryn Trant actually. Made a few friends though. And learnt a thing or two” Arya chuckled along as she continued to observe her sister who was going ten different shades of red.


End file.
